


A Love Made For The Headlines

by SupernaturalMystery306



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Journalism, Gift Fic, Journalist Castiel, Journalist Dean, M/M, because this is just a sneak peek, not because God commanded it, so you can actually just read this later or whatever, the whole thing is not posted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalMystery306/pseuds/SupernaturalMystery306
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean finally lands an internship with Singer's Journals, all he wants is do what he's told and be successful. But it's hard when he has people like Castiel Novak around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love Made For The Headlines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [creepstiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepstiel/gifts).



> **HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY.**
> 
> I FEEL SO BAD. I FEEL SO BAD BECAUSE I STARTED THIS A FEW DAYS AGO AND I WAS LIKE OKAY I'LL POST THIS ON THE 24TH. BUT I FORGOT ABOUT IT. And when I woke up to go to school today I remembered that I was writing something for someone whose birthday was coming up and told myself to check (because I hadn't mentioned your name in my document) and I checked your profile right now (in the evening) and it says your birthday has already passed and I feel so fucking bad because I thought it was sometime around 24th but NOT 24th. Anyway, I had a test today so maybe you can forgive me since I already kinda had a bad day. :(
> 
> This isn't even the whole thing and I will definitely complete this one day but till that time I want you to know that I am wishing you a belated happy birthday and I hope you enjoy this thing when I do post the whole thing.
> 
> Have a great time. :)
> 
> Again, I'm sorry my stupidity didn't let me send this on time. XD

Dean hopes that no one is expecting him to pull an Anastasia. Creepy, "mysterious" businessmen are not his type. His type... is more of a journalist. 

He looks at Novak out of the corner of his eye. But man, it isn't _fair_  how attractive he is. It's really not fair. And he should stop discreetly or not so discreetly checking out the guy. 

They've come here as professionals, and Dean is not going to mess this up.

**Author's Note:**

> Creepstiel,  
> The reason why I'm writing this is because we've talked and you're kind of hilariously nice and nicely hilarious, lol, and when I saw that it was on the 24th I was like, hey, I'll write something. :)  
> Of course, if you were kidding about your birth date then I guess you can still enjoy this as a normal gift and not a birthday gift. :D  
> But I don't know when I'll finish it, I might just end up posting it in 2018 for all I know. :')
> 
> Everyone else,  
> Y'all want the Tumblr, y'all get the tumblr. [Two Wrongs Make A Right](http://fancythingsandgossamerwings.tumblr.com).  
> Uh, no, no one really wants it. I am just linking it in case someone wants to see my blog which is basically the place where I reblog 5sos stuff all the time. Probably not a cup of tea for some of you.


End file.
